Lunch
by shimmercat
Summary: I know these have been done before, but I have my own little take on this. Daisuke's view of Hikari and her relationship with Takeru, as told over one lunch period. For Rachel Lynn's birthday.


I eat lunch at ten thirty in the morning, sitting across the table from the love-of-my-life, a girl whose skin glows

Lunch

by shimmercat

Plotless Beatnik prose (I am inherently against poetry) about love and religion. Your average Digimon fanfiction. Well, at least the plotless love part. This was inspired by Rb and Gregory Corso, and is a present for Rachel Lynn on her birthday, May 16. I was thinking about you when I wrote this Rae. Sorry you didn't get a picture; I think that this is more fitted to you than anything I could draw, anyways. The narrator should be obvious. 

LunchBy shimmercat, for Rachel Lynn

I eat lunch at ten thirty in the morning, sitting across the table from the love-of-my-life, a girl whose skin glows. She smiles and speaks; she is my friend. She knows what the blue ball of fuzz in my room is; she has one too but hers is white. I love her hair. 

I've been told that she is a queen. Some religious non-ceremony proclaimed her as the high ruler over the other world. She travels from dimension to dimension without attempting travel. She is beautiful. Her skin shimmers.

It is too early to eat and so I poke at the plate with the chopsticks in my hand. I have rough hands. Maybe she would love me if I had more delicate hands. She loves him, after all. He is tall and blonde and can speak French and almost died to save her life before I even knew what a digimon was. Of course, I had seen them, I had nearly pissed my little jockey shorts when Vamdemon took me by the hand and shoved me in front of the scared, sad cat that I love now because she loves it. 

And I make small talk in order to stare at her eyes.

__

He comes over and sits next to her, drawing her head like a paddle ball towards him. He is tall and blonde and too handsome. He's blathering about how he got near perfect marks. Her eyes are shining. 

I didn't get nearly perfect marks. 

I didn't want to eat, so I loose my reputation as a glutton and throw away the food. I will go outside and shiver against a soccer ball for a while. Until I have to go back to class and negate my mind again. 

There are other boys outside. They have the ball. I flop next to the field and shudder as each begs me to play on their side. Lying back on the grass I tell them no and dig my hands in my hair, grinning like I'm dreaming of the perfect lay. Goggles are poking into my scalp so I tear them off and clench them under my back. 

My one arm is twisted so it hurts, and I concentrate on that. Pain in my arm, pain in my arm. Pain in my hand because of the goggles hidden underneath me, cutting into the flesh. Her brother's goggles, a present because I'm supposed to know how to get people to do what I want without them getting pissed. I fail at that. I fail at a lot of things. My arm begins to go numb. Pain in my arm, pain in my arm. Pain in my eyes from the sun. I squint. 

Hikari appears above me, blocking out the pain in my eyes. Light. The sun haloes her in gold, but her face isn't silhouetted in shadow. She produces her own light; her eyes shimmer the same as they did under the pink florescents in the cafeteria. "Whatcha smiling about?" she laughs.

"Oh, just V-mon." I grin and mentally dodge. 

He appears behind her and sneers at me. Flashing to my naked forehead, his eyes begin to crackle. 

"We need to be back in class soon." Hikari reaches out her luminescent hand.

I touch her and take her palm. The goggles swing from my other hand, and I can barely tell that I am still holding them because my arm is asleep. Standing, I glance up at his face. "You have no right to speak to her," his eyes say, "but I must allow you to." In my head, he always speaks proper. 

She walks between me and him on the way back to class. She still glows. She ignores him for once and turns to me. "Daisuke, why didn't you eat anything today? You usually attack the food like you may never see calories again."

My hands are so ugly. "I didn't feel hungry today. They have us eat so early. Who's ever hungry at ten thirty in the morning?" Grin, grin, grin, show lots of teeth and scrunch up my eyes in a happy-sort-of-way.

"You are!" She laughs. 

I snap her brother's ex-goggles back over my head, cocky. "Naw. Well, maybe usually. Today, I guess I just needed to sit outside. Natural light's good for you, ya know."

She smiles. "Ok, I just wanted to be sure that you weren't feeling sick." He's ignoring us, watching the hall ahead as we move back to class. 

I will never forgive him for having witnessed her blaze. I can see a glow, but I have a sinking suspicion that my brain has edited it in. 

Turning, she reaches out and takes his hand. 


End file.
